Shield Chronicles: Ch 1
by DarkChaoticPrince
Summary: This takes place in the Lassier(La-see-air) region of the pokemon world, the only region that contains pokemon from all of the others. There are twelve major cities in Lassier: Arisis, the base of operations for Team Shield, Taurisis, sister city to Arisis, now both in ruins. The other ten will come in time. Team Dagger's base is a well-protected floating castle named Apollo.


Team Dagger

What was once a ragtag team of what was left of the loyal Team Rocket members, mixed with other teams like Snatch, Galactic, and even Plasma, had become the sole superpower of the world. The legendary trainers that had defeated these teams were said to have been dead. It's said that the leader of the group, Archer, climbed Mt. Silver and defeated the champion, Red, in an epic battle. It is also said that during the battle, his face was horribly scarred, so to maintain a powerful appearance, he wears stark-white robes with a black mask emblazoned with Team Dagger's symbol. He is now known as Lord Axis.

Seven years have passed since the rise of Team Dagger. Pokémon training had been outlawed soon after Team Dagger rose. Gyms were destroyed, as were the Battle Frontier and Pokémon coliseums. The leaders and Frontier brains were all either dead or in hiding. Pokémon centers were seized for the use of maintaining Team Dagger Pokémon armies. Pokemarts and other stores of the like had managed to hide some of their stock before they were seized as well, making what used to be dime-a-dozen products like pokeballs extremely hard to come by, not that there were many trainers around. Naturally, a black market was born, and with it, a society of Pokémon trainer rebels. The rebel organization, named Team Shield, existed for the sole purpose of countering everything Team Dagger stood for. Their leader was a young trainer named Sony. With Sony and the senior members training young warriors, the time for change was nearing. The world was a dark place, but not yet so dark that it could not find a guiding light.

We follow the story of a young man who was raised in this world, trained since the age of ten in the now rare practice of Pokémon training. His past is a tragic one, but not unlike many his age. Marcus Oress, a ghost type training prodigy, is well on his way to fulfilling his role in the restoration of the world.

Marcus stood gazing upon the hidden city of Arisis. Really, it was the ruined city of Arisis, but the survivors had built a safe haven underground using ground type Pokémon to excavate the land underneath. The ruins were a perfect cover. Marcus came up every now and then to climb one of the few remaining skyscrapers. It only stood three stories tall now, but must have towered above everything years ago. Although, with the whole city a pile of rubble, it was plenty tall enough to gaze at everything. The sun was about to set. It's orangeish glow casting long and creepy shadows. Marcus had watched this same sunset for five years now. He'd found this spot when he'd first been recruited by Team Shield, and was always eager to relax here. His own private haven. Not only that, but ghost type Pokémon appeared at night. Since the destruction of the city, overwhelming amounts of Yamask have been heard weeping. Even from several meters under the ground, the eerie sound chills the younger Team members to the bone. Since Marcus is especially adept at ghost type Pokémon, he was selected to take care of the problem. Of course, that was going to be difficult. Yamask were the spirits of buried people. They even carried a mask of their former face, and cried over it- hence the wailing.

Marcus felt pity for the things. How horrible it must be transitioning from live human to undead Pokémon. It was enough to make the mightiest the Team Shield operatives afraid. Marcus had a plan though. He just hoped he could save every one of them. He stood on the top floor of the ruined building. The giant hole in the roof was perfect for his plan. Together, with his Dusknoir, they floated up through the roof of the building and into the sky. Outside, the wailing was a truly awful noise. With no walls to muffle the sound, Marcus could feel the utter terror of the children, and the bitter anger of the adults. As well as confusion, hopelessness, and dozens of other emotions he couldn't bear to feel all at once. Their collective sobs rose up into the night as a cacophony of despair. This is Hell, he thought. True Hell.

Not even close, Haunter thought back to him. Marcus wiped a tear away that had escaped his notice. He steeled himself. In order to pull this off, he needed his head to be clear. He turned to Dusknoir. "Put me through to all the Yamask in the city." Dusknoir nodded, and then closed its eyes. It nodded curtly at Marcus. It was time to speak. Marcus cleared his throat. The wailing subsided a little, as the saner stopped to wonder what they had heard. Marcus figured that was enough. He spoke. "I know what has been done to you, my friends. Team Dagger brutally destroyed your city, killing you in the process. You are all angry. Some of you are confused, and even more of you are scared. But one thing is certain. You are all horribly sad. You're wailing strikes terror in the surviving humans' hearts. Please, I beg of you all, let me take you to a place that will calm your ravaged souls. I will deliver you to a place with no sorrow. This pain you feel will be lost on you. Your pain will be lost, but not forgotten." As Marcus spoke, hundreds of Yamask floated up towards him, surrounding him. He suddenly realized the risk he was taking. If they got hostile, there was no way he could defeat so many at once. Marcus shuddered. This was the first time in a very long while that he had found himself afraid of a ghost type Pokémon. In the back of his head, he could feel Haunter's emotions. It was simply observing each Yamask in turn, noticing the different faces they held. The young. The old. Women and men alike. Little boys and girls. That's when Marcus' heart wrenched and he almost screamed from the terror he felt. He would never forget it.

Each face was twisted in an almost unrecognizable fashion. Mouth opened in a silent wail of despair, voiced now by the Pokémon that bore the burden. Horrible understanding overtook Marcus. He wanted nothing more than to sit and weep with them. To be lost in sorrow. You'll do no such thing! Haunter yelled at him. You are a strong boy. I do not favor the company of the weak. I chose you because the horrors you endure only serve to make you a better and stronger warrior. Haunter almost sounded... compassionate. Now you stand tall. Be these people's guiding light. Marcus did just that. He straightened up and felt his fear leave him. He turned again to Dusknoir. Dusknoir nodded, and then opened the huge mouth into a gaping portal there in the center of his belly. Inside, a bright light showed in a dark tunnel. The Yamask edged closer. Marcus spoke again saying "Those that have an interest in ending their pain, please, step into the light. All of your pain will go away, and you will be at rest." Marcus waited. Maybe a minute went by before the first Yamask moved. Then another after him. Soon, they were all flowing in, racing greedily to the light. Some held hands with Yamasks that wore similar masks. Marcus realized that those were whole families. Still more came. There was plenty of room. There would always be room.

After a good hour, every single Yamask had gone. Dusknoir closed his mouth and disappeared into the night, probably to rest. Or show the Yamask to paradise. Marcus floated back to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he collapsed. Before the ground could rush to meet him, he felt strong hands ease him into cradled arms. He struggled to look up at who it was that had caught him, but slipped into a dreamless sleep before he could even mutter a thanks.


End file.
